


Four 3-Sentence-Ficlets - The Faculty

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [10]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more fun with 'the boys'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four 3-Sentence-Ficlets - The Faculty

**Fast**  
Casey didn't need to look back, he knew, he could run as fast as the wind but finally he would catch up with him and it would end as ever. When he stopped out of breath and waited for the first blow, he heard the surprised outcry, something fall down on the ground with a loud bump, silence. Then creaky steps on the snow, a hand touched his shoulder surprisingly soft and a well-known voice told him:" It's over. He will never touch you again."

***

 **Fast (2)**  
Surprised Casey gasped for air, when Zeke had invited him to come over this evening he had expected that they would order a pizza and watch some cheesy movies. But this was ... maybe even better than the Thanksgiving-Dinner of his mom ... a homemade tuna-noodle-casserole, fresh salad, blueberry cupcakes for dessert and wine. Zeke chuckled at his surprise and asked:"What did you expect - fast food for our first date?"

***

 **Fate**  
Tempting the fate was always a risk. He knew it when Zeke stepped closer, his brown eyes sparkled amused when he noticed the nervous shudder rushing through Casey's body and his voice was soft and tempting when he told him:

"Sorry, baby boy, but you did lose the bet."

Then he pulled him into his arms, their lips met and Casey knew, whatever else would happen tonight, he wouldn't mind.

***

 **Celestial**  
"Look at that," Casey said, his voice out of breath, his cheeks red, his eyes sparkling with excitement, "I'm sure, it's a celestial body which actually shouldn't be there."

Zeke smiled, he didn't know anything about astronomy, about stars and black holes, but his boyfriend turned into a geek every time he was standing in front of a telescope; as long as he was happy, he didn't mind to play along.

"That means ..." - Casey rose up on his tiptoes and pulled his head down for a passionate kiss - "That means, that I've just discovered a new star and I will call it: 'Cazekiel'."

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the Quick-Creation-Game at fffc
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
